This proposal requests funds to purchase a 50OMHz Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Spectrometer. The primary use of the instrument will be for structure determination and structure/function studies of biologically interesting macromolecules, especially proteins and nucleic acids. There is a pressing need for an NMR instrument in the M.I.T. community that is dedicated to high resolution studies of biological molecules, especially using two-dimensional methods.